


The 9th Floor

by angelholme



Series: The 9th Floor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Gen, Pilot Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A political drama set in The Ministry of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Ambassador - Prologue

Prologue : The Atrium.

"Five knuts says she's here to pay an under-age magic fine" Callista Potter stared down the atrium of The Ministry of Magic to where a young woman and a girl were looking around curiously.

"No way, Sis" Thomas smiled "I say she's going to apply for a job as a clerk" They both continued to watch as the woman looked around, then Callista smiled.

"Shall we go ask her?" She asked "I mean - it would be polite" She glanced over to where another woman was leaning against a pillar, appearing to be staring in to space "Should we tell Miss Owens?"

"Probably best" Thomas nodded, but before he could say anything else the woman in question had turned, and a second later she was stood next to them.

"Tell Miss Owens what?" She looked down at them "Come on, little ones - you know how much I dislike secrets" Callista and Thomas smiled, then looked down the corridor.

"We were betting on what she's here for" Callista gestured to the woman they'd been discussing before.

"Off the top of my head I would say she is the new Ambassador from Volterra, and is here to present herself to The Minister" The older woman replied "And you can talk to her, but only if you let me come with you"

"Because you are not happy with us talking to vampires" Thomas rolled his eyes "Even in the middle of one of the most secure buildings in the country" He shook his head "You worry too much, Miss O"

"That is as maybe, young Thomas, but since I'm the adult, and have the backing of your parents, I think we know who's going to win this argument"

"I know" He sighed "Anyway - shall we?"

xoxox

Emily Brown looked around, then glanced down at her daughter.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much" Emily sighed "You think there'd be better signs, or someone to help"

"We can help" Both of them turned, and almost unconsciously Emily took a step back. Callista stared at her for a moment, then continued as if nothing had happened.

"My name is Callista, and this is my twin brother Thomas" She glanced behind her "And the tall, scary woman behind us is our protection detail, Miss Jessica Owens" She saw Emily's eyes widen for a moment.

"Before you say it, my parents were big fans of Dune, and apparently didn't consider what my nickname might be" Jessica smiled wryly "And yes, I am what you think I am, but I promise you are in no danger from me" Emily continued to stare at her for a moment, then nodded, and turned her attention back to the two children.

"My name is Emily Brown, and this is my daughter Lucy" She glanced at Jessica for a second "And I am also what you think I am, but my daughter is not"

"Very nice to meet you" Callista held out her hand, and when Emily took it, she didn't shiver at the coldness of the touch "Thomas and I are sort of an informal welcoming committee to The Ministry" She continued "And since you and your daughter are looking a little...."

"Lost?" Lucy suggested "Tell me about it"

"....We thought we'd see what we can do to fix that" Callista finished.

"Thank you" Emily smiled "As I said, I am Emily Brown, and I am the new Ambassador from Volterra" She paused "Do you know where that is?"

"It is a small city in Italy" Thomas nodded "And since it is the seat of power for the clan that rules The Vampire World - the Volturi, I am going to take a guess it is they you represent?"

"You are very well informed" Emily grinned at him "I am here to present myself to Minister Potter to ask her permission to serve in this post"

"And I am sure she will grant it" Callista grinned back "Would you like us to escort you there?"

"If it's not out of your way - I wouldn't want to detain you"

"Oh - we were just about to go there anyway" Thomas smiled "Miss Owens has something to discuss with them as well"

"Very well - as long as I am not imposing"

"Then we will call that settled" Callista smiled, then the two of them turned and started to walk back through The Atrium, followed by Emily and Lucy, with Jessica shadowing them close behind.

xoxox

As they reached the door in to the executive area, Lucy stopped, then turned to stare back down The Atrium.

"Lu?" Emily paused "What's wrong?"

"Can you hear that?" The young girl asked "I'm sure I can hear...."

"The Ride of The Valkyries" Thomas rolled his eyes "You'll probably need these" Emily's brow creased in confusion as he pulled a large umbrella out of his bag and handed it to her. A moment later, his sister did the same and put it up over the two of them.

"Seriously - you should use that" Jessica said, raising her own umbrella. Emily did the same, covering herself and her daughter.

A few moments later, two people shot over them on broomsticks.

"I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY" The woman cackled "AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"

"I AM INVINCIBLE!" The man yelled back with a grin, then flung a water balloon at her. She waved her hand, and it turned in to a dove. A moment later, she flung a similar balloon at him, and he waved his hand, but nothing happened and a second later he was soaking wet.

"INVINCIBLE MY TAILFEATHERS!" The woman crowed "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

A few moments later, they vanished out of sight as they turned a corner. Callista closed her umbrella, then turned back to Emily.

"We can go now, but I should warn you - The Minister is going to be a little late to the meeting" She said with a grin "She's in a meeting with The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, and will take a little while to get back to her office"

"How do you know?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because Minister Potter just flew over us, flinging water balloons at her husband, The Chief Warlock" Thomas grinned "They do this every few weeks or so, when they are having a dispute over something or other"

"Really?" Lucy smirked "What do they argue about?"

"I think the last time was a disagreement over the correct way to cut a cake in to six slices" Callista said with a slight grin "The Chief Warlock won that time" She paused, then realised Emily was staring at her in complete confusion "Oh, did I mention that our full names are Callista Leia and Thomas Luke Potter" Emily frowned for a moment, then her eyes went wide.

"So that would mean...."

"Yes" Thomas nodded "That was our parents"


	2. The New Ambassador - Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambassador to The Volturi meets The Minister of Magic.

ACT 1 : Welcome To The Ministry.

Luna Potter walked in to her outer office, and came to a sudden halt.

"Did you try to sell Hogwarts to the Spanish again?" She asked as her children stood up.

"No!" Callista exclaimed, then paused "Well - yes, but that's not why we're here" She turned to where Emily and Lucy were standing up "It seems that your Atrium lacks suitable signs for official visitors"

"My Atrium?" Luna paused, then grinned "I like the sound of that" She paused again, then turned to Emily "I do apologise about the lack of adequate signage, and I will see what I can do about it"

"Thank you?" Emily replied, sounding slightly confused.

"Now that we have sorted out that, how may I be of assistance?"

"My name is Emily Brown, and I am....."

"The new Ambassador" Luna threw up her hands in frustration "I'm really sorry - I should've been here to greet you, but I got distracted....."

"They saw, mother" Thomas said with a laugh "We even provided them with an umbrella, just in case you missed" Luna went slightly pink, then shrugged.

"Well - I'm sorry I'm late, but would you like to come in?" She gestured to her office "Kids? Are you coming too?"

"We thought we might take Lucy and show her around, if that's alright?" Thomas glanced at the daughter of The Ambassador. She nodded, and turned to her mother.

"They'll be okay?" Emily asked Luna.

"They'll be fine" Luna grinned "Miss Owens will be with them, and Miss Smith will be joining her on protection detail shortly"

"Two? Seriously?" Callista sighed.

"You are escorting a guest of The Ministry" Luna smiled at her daughter "Do you think it's unreasonable to have a little extra supervision?"

"No, mother" Callista shook her head, then turned to Lucy "If you'd like to come with us, we can start at The Atrium again - show you the more interesting parts"

"Cool" Lucy grinned, then the three of them bounded out of the room, followed by Jessica. Luna watched them go, then turned back to Emily.

"I know that, traditionally, you are not a big fan of werewolves, but Miss Owens is the Head of The WPS, and both my husband and I trust her, and all of her staff, with our lives, and the lives of our children, and the children of all our friends" She said seriously "Your daughter is in no danger" Emily stared at her for a few moments, then nodded. Luna clapped her hands "Excellent. I will just summon my husband from wherever he is cowering in defeat, and we can start"

"Your husband is...." She started, then trailed off "I was under the impression that a man named Albus Dumbledore was Chief Warlock"

"Who told you that?" Luna asked curiously.

"My Master Caius"

"Ah - that would explain it" Luna nodded "If you'd like to come in to my office, I would be glad to tell you all about our recent history"

xoxox

"Sir...." Hannah looked up as Harry walked in to his office.

"Hannah - you used to call me Harry"

"And you didn't used to be Master of all you survey, Mister Chief Warlock" Hannah grinned.

"That's true" He shrugged "Hey - I don't suppose you'd like to call me Lord High Master Of Everything?"

"I think I will stick with Sir, at least while we're in private" Hannah laughed.

"And in public?"

"I can just see Justice Weasley's face if I tried" She paused "So next time you are meeting with him....." She trailed off as Harry started laughing.

"Never mind" He smiled "You wanted me for something?"

"Yes, sir" Hannah nodded "Minister Potter would like to see you in her office, to greet the new Ambassador from Volterra"

"The Volturi Ambassador?" Harry's voice took on a slight tone of awe "Can you let Susan know I will be there immediately?" He turned and walked to the door.

"Yes, sir" Hannah replied "But I should warn you - The Minister also wants you to help explain why Professor Dumbledore is no longer Chief Warlock"

"Oh" Harry stopped suddenly "Well - that should make the meeting a little more entertaining"

"To say the least, sir" Hannah grinned "Have fun"

xoxox

"These are the basic guidelines for Ambassadors" Luna handed over a pamphlet "There is a section in there on feeding laws in The United Kingdom"

"It's forbidden?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Not exactly" Luna flipped through another copy of the guidelines "There is a dedicated reservation in the highlands, warded against muggles and other mages. It contains various animals, ranging from cows to mountain lions, and is available to any vampire who wants to use it"

"What about human blood?" Emily asked, leaning forward.

"The Ministry supplies human blood, at a very reasonable rate, through various shops in the country" Luna replied with a smile "But aside from that, feeding directly from humans within the bounds of The UK, whether you have their consent or not, is forbidden by law, and, not to sound like I am threatening you on your first day, but you will be deported if you are caught"

"I understand" Emily smiled "And don't worry - my Masters explained most of that before I left Volterra, and I am quite happy to abide by the rules of the realm"

"Excellent" Luna grinned, then looked up as her door opened "And now my loving husband has arrived" She stood up and bounded over to Harry's side "Harry, may I present The Ambassador to The City State of Volterra, Miss Emily Brown. Ambassador Brown, may I present Harry Potter, Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry"

"Hey" Harry held out his hand, and Emily shook it "Welcome to Britain. I hope you enjoy your stay"

"Thank you, Chief Warlock Potter" She paused as Harry turned to Luna with a slight grin.

"I seriously need a new title. I can't have people calling me that - it sounds dumb"

"Well I wanted you call you The Chief Teddy-Bear, but you said no" She grinned as he rolled his eyes "Maybe we can get back to this later, after we've finished inducting Miss Brown"

"Of course" Harry nodded, then turned back to Emily "Sorry. As you'll no doubt learn over the coming days, weeks, months and years, I tend to get distracted easily by the most ludicrously tiny things"

"I call it the shiny objects problem" Luna added.

"But, setting that aside, I understand you were asking after Professor Dumbledore"

"After a fashion" Emily nodded "Master Caius asked me to send his greetings to Professor Dumbledore. They met a few times in the past, and my Master wished to renew the acquaintance"

"Then I am afraid I have some bad news" Harry sat down next to his wife on the sofa in the corner "Professor Dumbledore is dead. Has been for nearly thirty years"

xoxox

"This is The Statue of Magical Unity" Callista gestured to a large fountain, at the centre of which stood a golden statue with various figures on.

"Genitum non factum" Lucy read the inscription on the base of the statue.

"It means...." Thomas started, but Lucy interrupted.

"Begotten not created" She smiled.

"You read latin?" Callista raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I live in city that dates back to the Roman Empire, with a coven of vampires, some of whom date back from beyond that" She replied simply "Latin is one of the less surprising things I learned"

"You live in Volterra?" Thomas turned to stare at her "But you're not.... I mean.... you're not...."

"No - I'm human" Lucy nodded "I was adopted by my mother after a rogue coven killed my family. I was two years old at the time"

"Wow" Callista exclaimed "And they didn't...."

"My mother is one of Caius' favourites" Lucy admitted "When she asked for this, he felt he couldn't refuse her. And once I was under his protection...."

"No one else would challenge him" Thomas nodded, then - at Lucy's curious look - added "Our parents like to teach us things as well"

"Then they should get on like a house on fire" Lucy grinned, then glanced down at the fountain again "Begotten not created?"

xoxox

"The story starts sixty five years ago" Harry leaned back on the sofa "It was the end of World War Two, and Professor Dumbledore had just killed Grindlewald"

"I remember" Emily nodded "The party in Volterra went on for two weeks without pause"

"From what I've heard, it was a similar thing here" Luna smiled "But obviously it was a little before our time"

"Obviously" Emily grinned.

"Anyway - at the same time, a young man named Tom Marvolo Riddle finished his education at Hogwarts. He was an excellent student, but the then Transfiguration Professor had some doubts about him"

"Dumbledore?" Emily asked, and Luna nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore seemed to think that Tom was a potential danger to our world, so he started to keep tabs on him" Harry sighed "There was nothing to suggest that Tom was anything other than a genius who didn't make friends easily. That could have been down to his family life - his mother bewitched his father in to loving her, then, after she told him the truth, the father left, and she was forced to raise Tom on her own"

"Wow"

"Whatever the reason, Tom didn't have a lot of friends when he left Hogwarts, but - in order to keep an eye on him - Professor Dumbledore asked him back to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, and, in the twenty years he taught, he endeared himself to a lot of his students, including four specific ones"

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter" Luna continued.

"Any relationship?"

"My father" Harry smiled "He and his friends were quite a group of trouble makers - there were good odds that one or all of them would be expelled, but Tom took an interest in them and kept them on the straight and narrow"

"More or less" Luna interjected.

"More or less" Harry smiled "Anyway - by the time my father and godfathers left school, they were very good friends with their Defence Professor. He stood as co-best man at my parents wedding, and was there when their son was born"

"Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was still convinced Tom was a danger, and he repeatedly tried to get Harry's parents, and their friends, to believe him"

"Did it work?"

"Of the five of them, only Peter was willing to listen to him. He started spying on my family, and the more he told Professor Dumbledore, the more the Professor was willing to tell him" Harry paused "Then Professor Dumbledore got overconfident, believing that Peter was totally in his power, and told his little spy everything"

xoxox

"Your parents really united the magical races?" The three children, followed by the two werewolves guarding them, walked through the corridors, heading towards The DMLE.

"Well - they didn't do it all on their own" Callista smiled "They had some help, from Aunty Bella, Aunty Lucy and our Four-Fathers"

"Forefathers?" Lucy frowned.

"Oh - sorry" Callista shook her head "Our dad grew up with four godfathers - Uncle Tom, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter - and we've grown in to the habit of calling them our Four-Fathers, since we've known them all our life" Thomas nodded.

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" Lucy smiled "Uncle Caius, Marcus and Aro all look upon me as their own, and most of the other Volturi have had a hand in raising me as well"

"Anyway - they united the races, and a few years later, were appointed to Chief Warlock and Minister" Thomas grinned "Which made our lives a little more interesting, but hey - how many people can say they were taught defensive spells by The Director of The DMLE"

"Very few" The three children looked up as a young woman walked over to them "But then again, how many children get followed everywhere by two werewolves?"

"Aunty Lucy!" Thomas grinned as Lucinda pulled him in to a hug "This is Lucy Brown, daughter of the new...."

"Ambassador from Volterra" Lucinda nodded.

"Does everyone know who I am?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to our world" Callista replied with a sigh "But if it makes you feel any better, it's probably not everyone. However The DDMLE is nolimony...."

"Nominally?"

"..... in charge of The WPS, and so the arrival of the new Ambassador would make it on to her radar" Callista continued.

"But I didn't know she had a daughter" Lucinda finished "Especially not a mortal one"

"It's a long story" Lucy smiled "But don't worry - Master Cauis and Master Aro have made provisions for my protection while I'm in the country. My mother is discussing them with Minister Potter at the moment"

"No doubt I will speak to her later" Lucinda smiled "Anyway - I take it you've come for the tour?"

"If you don't mind?" Thomas asked "We said we'd show Lucy around - keep her entertained while our parents are talking about the dull business of running the country" He paused "If we can't have the tour, I'm sure we can find something else to do...." He smirked as Lucinda laughed.

"I give - come on in" She stood aside as the three children and two wolves filed in.

xoxox

"So Professor Dumbledore was plotting against this.... this Tom Riddle?" Emily asked, the scepticism in her voice clear.

"They didn't know it at the time" Harry replied calmly "But in the last thirty years, we've learned a lot about the events leading up to Halloween 1981, and just how large Professor Dumbledore's obsession with Tom had become"

"Halloween 1981?"

"The night Professor Dumbledore died" Luna said softly, then glanced at Harry "The night he came to kill Harry"

xoxox

"And this is our shooting range" Lucinda said as they walked in to a large room "The Aurors use it for target practice, and, when required, it can be reconfigured in to a shooting range"

"It's nice" Lucy looked around "May I try it?" Everyone stopped and stared at her "What?"

xoxox

"From what we've been able to work out, it seems Professor Dumbledore was under the impression that if he killed Harry, James and Lily, and framed Tom for it, then he could push Tom over the line in to darkness" Luna spoke softly "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have worked - Tom is one of the lightest people I know, and I can't imagine anything pushing him in to the dark side"

"But either way - Professor Dumbledore didn't get the chance to put his theory to the test" Harry smiled "Uncle Peter came through, and told Mum and Dad what the Professor was planning. So when Professor Dumbledore turned up, and blasted the door to my house in to smithereens, he was met by not only my mother and father, but my Four-Fathers as well"

"Forefathers?"

"Sorry - I've got in to the habit of calling my Dad's friends my Four-Fathers, because there are four of them" Harry smiled fondly "Dad and Mum stood together, flanked by Sirius and Peter on the left, and Remus and Tom on the right. From what I'm told, it was an impressive sight to behold"

"Professor Dumbledore realised his plans had fallen apart, but he also knew he couldn't go back" Luna sighed "So he attacked Tom, and everyone attacked him back"

"Again - from all reports - it was over pretty quickly" Harry said softly "Professor Dumbledore was blasted back out of the house, and he was dead before he hit the ground"

xoxox

"You're a mage?" Callista stared at Lucy in surprise, realising that everyone else had a similar expression.

"So are you" Lucy snapped defensively.

"No - I mean...." She trailed off, hands in the air "Help, someone?"

"What we meant was that we weren't aware you were magical" Jessica said from behind them "It just took us by surprise"

"Oh" Lucy tilted her head to one side "Okay"

"And generally children don't have wands until they start school" Lucinda added "I believe Cally and Tom are picking theirs up tomorrow?"

"Later today" Thomas beamed.

"I stand corrected" Lucinda rolled her eyes, then turned back to Lucy "So - you would like to try it out?"

"If I may?" Lucy nodded.

"Be my guest" She turned back to the other to kids "If you two could go and stand at the back of the room, I'm sure Miss Owens and Miss Smith would be happier"

"To say the least" Janet Smith grinned, then they followed the Potter children to the back of the room while Lucinda pulled out her wand and conjured a number of targets.

"Each target will vanish after five hits" Lucinda explained "Your final score is based on time and number of spells cast"

"Would you always need twenty five spells?" Callista asked from behind a newly created shield.

"That depends on which spells you use" Lucinda smiled knowingly, then turned back to Lucy "Miss Brown?"

xoxox

"The DMLE investigation was over pretty quickly - six witnesses, all questioned under veritaserum, all saying the same thing" Luna finished her explanation "There was quite a to-do about it - questions in The Wizengamot, news paper stories all over the place. My father sold out ten editions in a row, which is almost unheard of"

"Your father runs a paper?"

"The Quibbler" Luna nodded "He still does it, and you should read some of the editorials he writes about my policies" She grinned "It definitely makes life interesting"

"I can imagine" Emily returned her smile "And thank you for explaining - I will inform Master Caius of....." She trailed off, looking at them curiously "May I ask a question?"

"I can't promise we'll answer, but never be afraid to ask" Harry grinned.

"Miss Owens refers to you as Minister and Chief Warlock. Miss Bones, who you seem to be very good friends with, also refers to you the same way" She paused "And, as you probably noticed, I refer to my Masters in Volterra by their proper titles"

"Because you hold them in positions of respect" Harry nodded.

"So why is it that you still refer to a man who tried to murder your parents, and your Four-Fathers, by his proper title?"

xoxox

"Woah" Callista and Thomas stared in awe as Lucy finished off the last target "That was amazing"

"Thank you" Lucy grinned at the young boy "Aunty Jane and Uncle Felix have been giving me a few lessons"

"They are obviously good at what they do" Lucinda smiled "That was very impressive"

"Really?" Lucy asked, then beamed as Lucinda nodded "Cool"

"And I'm afraid we have to be going" Jessica said from behind them "The Minister said they were finishing up their official business, and the Ambassador wants her daughter present when they discuss the school arrangements"

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" Callista asked "Really?"

"That's what they are going to discuss" Jessica continued "So - say thank you to Director Doyle, and then come with me"

"Thanks Aunty Lucy" Thomas hugged her again, followed by Callista.

"Thank you, Director" Lucy said politely, smiling.

"My pleasure, Miss Brown" Lucinda nodded, then turned to the twins "See you later kids"

xoxox

"Honestly? I don't know" Harry admitted "My parents still refer to him like that, as do my Four-Fathers, so I guess I've grown up that way"

"My father does too" Luna added "But I've never actually asked him why" She paused as there was a knock on the door "Come in" Susan poked her head in.

"The children are on their way back up now, Minister, Madam Ambassador"

"Thank you, Sue" Luna smiled, then paused "Sue?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"How does Aunt refer to Albus Dumbledore?"

"In public or in private, m'am?" Both Harry and Luna laughed.

"Public, if you don't mind" Luna replied, still smiling.

"As Professor Dumbledore" Susan said calmly.

"Has she ever said why?"

"I asked her about a year ago" Susan nodded "Apparently the majority of the government, and your parents and godfathers, decided that if people started shortening his name to Dumbledore, or to something equally dismissive, then the fact he was the most senior, and most respected mage in the country would be forgotten"

"And that would be a bad thing?" Harry asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes" Emily said, suddenly nodding "Because those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it" She smiled at Susan "We need to remember that if the most respected and I'm guessing beloved mage in recent history can turn dark and attempt multiple murder, then what's to stop anyone else doing it?" She turned to Harry and Luna "No offence"

"None taken" Luna smiled, then turned back to Susan "Thank you, Susan"

"You're welcome, Minister" She paused, glancing out of the room "The children are here - would you like me to send them in?"

"Yes please" Luna grinned as Callista, Thomas and Lucy walked in.

"Miss Owens said you wanted to talk to us?"

"We do" Luna nodded "Ambassador Brown...."

"You can't call me Emily, even in private?" Emily asked in surprise.

"My apologies" Luna smiled "I just thought, in the light of the discussion we were having about respect..."

"Emily will be fine, Mi..."

"Luna and Harry" Harry interrupted, then realised all three children were smirking "You find this amusing?"

"Sorry Dad" Callista apologised.

"Anyway - Emily informed us that you are a mage, Lucy"

"She's brilliant" Thomas said with a grin "Aunty Lucy let her practice on the Auror range, and she was..... brilliant" He trailed off, realised both he and Lucy were blushing slightly.

"So we have arranged a visit to Hogwarts, to talk over the potential of enrolling Lucy at the school for this coming year" Luna continued "We'll be joining Uncle Tom and Aunty Minnie for lunch"

"Yay!"


	3. The New Ambassador - Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minister, The Ambassador and their children visit Hogwarts.

ACT 2 : Hogwarts School Of Magical Education

"It's beautiful" Lucy, stood just in front of her mother, stared up at Hogwarts Castle. She turned to her mother "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes" Emily nodded. Her daughter frowned at her "I mean - it's very nice, but...."

"Compared to Volterra...." Lucy nodded, then glanced at the Potter family "No offence"

"None taken" She turned back as a middle aged man walked towards them down the main path "I have never been to Volterra, but from all accounts it is one of the most stunning cities in the world" He gave a slight bow "My name is Tom Riddle, and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts"

"Very pleased to meet you" Emily bowed "My name is Emilia D'Fey Marina Brown, and I have the honour and glory of representing The Elders of The Volturi" Tom returned the bow "And this is my daughter Lucy" Lucy waved shyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both" Tom smiled "And since you are here in the company of my favourite first family, I can only assume that you, my dear young lady, would like to come to my school?" Lucy nodded, but stayed silent.

"And for lunch" Luna grinned "That is, if you think your school can provide for us in the manner to which we have become accustomed"

"Lunch from The Ministry?" Tom raised his eyebrows with a slight grin "I think we can do better than that"

xoxox

"Okay - I concede" Luna smiled "Please give my thanks to all your staff - they have excelled themselves"

"I will pass it on to the kitchen" Tom returned the smile, then glanced at Emily "Ambassador - are you sure...."

"Thank you, but I will be fine" Emily smiled politely "I understand that none of you would be offended, but I prefer to eat alone"

"Very well" Tom nodded "Shall we get to business?"

"To business" Harry raised his goblet, causing his two children to roll their eyes.

"How long are you going to do that joke, Dad?" Thomas asked.

"I'll keep doing it as long as you keep smiling" Harry ruffled his son's hair.

"Told you it was your fault" Callista smirked.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Do you want me to pull this castle over?" Luna asked with a slight smirk.

"Sorry mum" The twins said together, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyway, aside from making arrangements for Miss Brown - the younger Miss Brown, that is - we also need to discuss the arrangements for the other children" Luna continued.

"Other children?" Emily turned in surprise.

"Quite side from the twins, this year also sees the arrival of the son of the Ambassador to the werewolves, the daughter to the Veela Ambassador and the daughter of The Ambassador to the Court Of St James, all of whom will have a bodyguard" Harry smiled as his two children moaned.

"Seriously?" Callista stared up at her father "We have to have a bodyguard at school?"

"Yes, sweetie" Luna said gently "You will each have a member of Miss Owen's department to accompany you at school"

"Why?"

"Because Miss Owen, Miss Smith, Miss Miller and Master Jones will have to stay with Mum and Dad" Thomas shook his head in resignation "Who?"

"Miss Tyler and Master Noble" Both children nodded, then Luna turned back to Tom "Fleur, Remus and Dudley have all agreed to allow Miss Owen's department to protect their children as well, but...." She paused and glanced at Emily "I suspect The Ambassador will probably want one of her own?" Emily nodded, glancing at Jessica, who was stood near the back of the hall.

"No offence, Miss Owens, but Narson Mallthis has been watching my daughter since she arrived in Volterra, and both of us would prefer if it could continue that way"

"By all means" Jessica nodded once.

"So - how do you want to arrange this?" Tom asked "And do Remus, Ambassador Delacour and Ambassador Dursley want to talk to me?"

"They've agreed to let us speak for them" Harry replied with a smile "Seems they trust us"

"Hard to believe" Tom smirked.

"I know, but what can you do?" Harry shrugged "If it is at all possible, the body guards will need rooms in the castle, near to the common room their charge is in. They'll also need a staff token" He noticed Emily was looking confused "A few years back, Uncle Tom....." He paused "Sorry - Headmaster Riddle" Tom grinned "The Headmaster decided that having only five members of staff who could access all the common rooms and restricted areas was a bit of a bugger"

"Occasionally prefects would require access to other common rooms, for example" Tom chimed in.

"So, using his powers as Headmaster and Heir of Slytherin, he modified the wards so anyone carrying a specific token could act with the powers of the staff" Harry finished.

"Doesn't that make the school less secure?" Lucy asked suddenly. Everyone turned and stared at her, causing her to go bright red and look down at her food.

"That was one of the questions Minister Potter asked" Tom nodded, glancing at Luna "However the tokens can only be enchanted by me, and I retain control over them, so I can cancel them at once if I believe the person is misusing them" He smiled "In addition, I can forcibly summon anyone holding the token to my office"

"Meaning that they either come to you, or are stuck wherever they are" Emily nodded approvingly "Very clever, Headmaster"

"Thank you" Tom smiled "I think I can accommodate your requests, Harry. You don't want the guards in the classrooms?"

"No" Thomas and Callista both shook their heads, causing Tom to laugh. Callista continued "We don't want any special treatment - we just want to be students"

"Fair enough" Tom smiled "I take it they'll watch over their charges when they're out of the castle?"

"To and from Hogsmeade" Harry nodded.

"And they reserve the right to watch any visitors to the castle" Luna added. She turned to Emily "Anything else?"

"No - that's about everything I was thinking" Emily nodded, looking at her daughter, then, after they exchanged a look, she turned back to Tom "There's one other thing we are a little concerned about"

"I haven't been around a lot of children before" Lucy said carefully, then, blushing slightly "Well - any children at all. And I'm a little worried that...."

"It might be a tad overwhelming to suddenly be plunged in to a school of hundreds?" Tom asked kindly, and Lucy nodded "I understand. I spent a fair part of my childhood alone, and had to make some adjustments" He paused "If I allow you to use your bodyguard's quarters, as a place you can go to be alone, will that suffice?"

"Yes, thank you" Lucy nodded gratefully "I don't want to be a bother, but it will be a lot of help"

"We are here to be of service to our students" Tom replied, then glanced at Callista and Thomas who were both frowning "What's wrong, young Potters?"

"You've never met any other children?" Thomas asked, still frowning.

"No" Lucy shook her head bashfully "There aren't any children in Volterra"

"None at all?" Callista turned to Emily "No vampire children?"

"Of course not" Emily shook her head forcefully, while Lucy stared at the twins in surprise.

"I mean - I know vampires can't actually have children" Callista blushed slightly "But you have never turned any child....." She trailed off under the twin glares that the two Volterrans were given her.

"You dare suggest that...." Emily started, her voice full of barely concealed fury, but stopped as her daughter touched her arm.

"They wouldn't know, mother" The young girl said sympathetically "They wouldn't know about the taboo" She turned to the rest of the wizards "The ban on Immortal Children is the one rule, the one law that no vampire would ever break"

"Immortal Children?"

"You don't allow your children to perform magic, correct?" Emily asked Luna and Harry.

"No" Harry shook his head "Most children don't understand the need for secrecy, so we don't permit them to do anything that could reveal our world to the rest of the population"

"But your children grow up" Emily replied "And so they can be taught to obey the rules, and keep the secret"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Now imagine if you had a child that didn't grow up, but was able to perform magic anyway" She shivered "And one that had no concept of right and wrong, and was able to destroy an entire village in less than half a day" She let a slight grin cross her face at the expressions the wizards bore "This is why there are no vampire children, Miss Potter - the last time one was created, it nearly wiped out the city of Anchorage, and took two dozen of our finest warriors to destroy it" There was a long pause as the five wizards took in this story, then Callista grinned.

"On the bright side, no other children means no twin brother hogging the shower in the morning" Lucy and Emily laughed as Thomas whacked his sister on the shoulder. She playfully punched him back, then turned to the Headmaster "Uncle Tom - is anyone else here?"

"Sadly, no - I am holding down the fort" Tom smiled sympathetically "The rest of the staff are off enjoying their holidays"

"Would you like to come with us this afternoon?" Harry asked "We are probably going to be visiting your mother's shop?"

"I wish I could, but aside from the job you two just handed me, I have a lot to do to prepare for the new term" He smiled "Say hi for me, and tell her I will be around later for tea?"

"Of course" Harry looked at his wife, who nodded, then they both stood up "Madam Ambassador...."

"I thought we agreed...."

"Of course" Harry cut her off "Emily, Lucy - if you'd like to come this way, we will take you to the main shopping centre in the wizarding world.... Tom - do you have a copy of the list for first years?"

"I will get one and have it sent to Milly's in time for your arrival" Tom nodded, then smiled "Ambassador Brown - enjoy your afternoon. Miss Brown - I will no doubt see you in a week's time?" Lucy nodded "Family Potter - a pleasure as always. Enjoy the rest of the day, and I will look forward to seeing you again on September First"

xoxox

"We just have to wait a moment longer for the others to join us" Harry said as they walked out of the front doors of the school.

"Others?" Emily asked, but before she could finish speaking, two people appeared a few feet away from them.

"Miss Miller and Master Jones" Jessica said from behind them "Two more of my department"

"Ah" Emily nodded.

"While we were in the ground of Hogwarts, only Miss Smith and I were needed" Jessica continued "But since we're now going out to a public area....."

"You wanted to ensure there was suitable protection" Emily nodded again.

"If you wish, you may ask Mr Mallthis to join us" Luna suggested, then paused "Not that I am suggesting you can't look after Lucy yourself, of course" She blushed slightly as Emily grinned.

"I am, as you have guessed, quite capable of looking after my daughter. And I would assume that between the seven of us, we should be able to keep the children safe" She saw Harry and Luna exchange amused glances "What am I missing?"

"You'll see"

xoxox

"Good lord - what the hell is that?" Emily and Lucy were staring down Diagon Alley at the shop at the end of the street.

"That, Madam Ambassador, is Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" Callista smiled proudly as they continued to stare at the brightly coloured shop.

"It's an actual shop?" Lucy turned to face her friend "Not some kind of.... spell gone wrong?" She looked at them in confusion as both Harry and Luna laughed.

"I think you will get on great with Mother Molly" Thomas grinned "She's not entirely convinced the twins are sane either"

"Mother Molly?" Emily raised her eyebrows curiously.

"It's a long story" Harry said.

"All of our children grew up together" Luna continued "So we got them in to the habit of calling all our friends of our age Aunt and Uncle, and all the grandparents Mother and Father" She paused "We thought it would be less confusing for all of them"

"Apparently not that long" Harry smirked.

"Makes sense I suppose" Emily nodded "Lucy calls everyone in Volterra Aunt and Uncle as well"

"Anyway - would you like to visit the twins shop?" Harry asked "It is a lot of fun"

"Do you think we should let them know first?" Luna glanced at the four werewolves who were in a loose protection formation around them "They look kind of busy, and we do tend to.... disrupt things" Harry glanced up at the store, then turned to Jessica.

"Miss Owens? Could you ask Fred and George if this is a good time for a visit? Or to suggest what might be a good time to come back?"

"Yes, sir" The werewolf nodded, and bounded away down the street. Harry watched her go, then turned back to Emily and Lucy.

"Sorry about this - if we'd given it some thought, we would have stayed home and just let the kids show you around" He sighed "I'm just so used to all our friends treating us with a general lack of respect, I forget that we are actually important people, and we can't just say where we will, we'll roam"

"Have you considered glamours?" Emily looked around, noticing that even just standing there, they were attracting some attention.

"It wouldn't work" Luna shook her head "Miss Owens has made it very clear we can't wander around without guards, even under glamour or polyjuice, and as a rule, your average member of the public doesn't have a WPS protection detail with them"

"So even if you aren't you, you would still be recognised?"

"Pretty much" Luna nodded as Jessica came back down the street towards them.

"Messers Weasley and Weasley send their compliments, and suggest that you return in around two hours, when they believe their shop will be closed to the general public due to an unforeseen magical accident" She said with a smile.

"They aren't going out of their way?" Luna asked "I'd hate to put them to any trouble"

"No, Minister" Jessica shook her head "From what Mr Weasley said, they planned to close around then anyway for restocking"

"Excellent" Harry rubbed his hands together, then turned to his children "How do you feel about a visit to Mother Lily and Mother Merope?"

xoxox

"Welcome to Milly's Potions..... Miss Owens - it's nice to see you again" Lily walked round from behind the counter "Are you here for your potion or...."

"Chief Warlock and Minister Potter will be in momentarily" Jessica replied "I just came in to check you are not harbouring any nefarious wizards or rogue witches"

"Does that include me?" She turned as Merope Riddle walked out from the storeroom.

"Of course not, Madam Merope" Jessica grinned, then turned back and walked back to the door, pulling it open. A moment later, Lily let out a yell of "Harry" and bounded forward to sweep her son up in a hug. Merope watched, then walked over to the kids.

"I can't believe you're going off to Hogwarts already" She said fondly, smiling at Thomas and Callista "I have a set of ingredients ready for each of you"

"Thank you, Mother Merope" Thomas said.

"Do you have one more available?" Callista asked. Merope looked at them curiously.

"I know that you have your father's skill in potions, Cally, but surely you don't think you'll need two sets?"

"Hey - I resemble that remark!" Harry and Lily turned to look at the group "I'll have you know I only blew up Severus' potions lab up twice" Lily held up eight fingers behind him, causing the others to laugh "What?" He turned to look at his mother, who was smiling innocently.

"Oh - nothing" Lily grinned, then looked at the two newcomers "Sorry - where are our manners? Welcome to Milly's Potions. My name is Lily, and this is my partner in crime, Merope"

"I'm Emily Brown, and this is my daughter Lucy - she's starting Hogwarts this year as well" Emily smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you both - Harry and Luna have been telling me all about you" Lily and Merope turned, in unison, to stare at the two adult Potters.

"Have they indeed?" The two women exchanged glances.

"Why am I suddenly very scared?" Harry asked, taking his wife's hand.

"Because you know your mother very well" Everyone turned as James Potter walked in to the shop.

"Mister Potter" Luna nodded, then laughed as James took two steps towards her and pulled her in to a hug.

"Madam Minister" He smiled, then turned to his son "So - son of mine - what have you been saying behind your mother's back?"

"That Mother Merope and Mother Lily are the two smartest witches in the world, and you could not ask for better role models for our various children" Harry replied with a grin.

"Suck up" Luna whispered.

"Politician" Harry whispered back.

"Good answer" Lily walked over and took her husband's hand "And what brings you to our humble little shop on this fine day? Aren't you ludicrously busy over at the bookshop?"

"I heard that our wonderful grandchildren were out and about, and thought I would bring over their books" James held out two packages to the children, then stopped "I seem to be one short" He looked up at Harry and Luna "Did you have triplets, and not tell me?" Luna turned to Harry.

"Well - answer your father, Harry" She smirked.

"No, Dad. This is Miss Lucy Brown, daughter of Emily Brown, the new Volterran Ambassador" Harry smiled, then at the look of confusion on all three of the adults faces, added "Lucy was adopted, and is a witch - she's starting Hogwarts next week, so we offered to show her and her mother around"

"Very nice of you" James smiled "I will return with another set of books, if you like?"

"How much do I...."

"On the house" James waved her away, then - when she frowned - added "I would imagine that leaving your home, and moving to a whole new country, is hard enough, without having to worry about school supplies"

"You are very generous, Mister Potter" Emily smiled "Thank you"

"Could you leave them at Fred and George's?" Luna asked "We're popping in in about an hour and a half"

"I'd be glad to" He paused, then turned back to Harry "Frankie, Natalie and Bella are over at the bookshop if you want to say hello"

"Maybe later" Harry replied with a smile "We need to go to Gringotts to sort out the children's pocket money, and help Emily set up an account"

"Then I will no doubt see you later" James leaned over and kissed his wife softly on the lips, then turned and bounded out of the shop.

"Who are Frankie...."

"Frankie John Lupin is the youngest son of my Uncle Remus" Harry said before Lucy could finish "His family were killed by rogue werewolves, and he was bitten, so Uncle Remus and Aunty Tonks agreed to take him in"

"Natalie Hera Malfoy is the daughter of Ginny and Draco Malfoy - two of our friends from school" Luna continued "And Bella Jamie Dursley is Harry's niece, by his cousin Dudley and his partner Claire Bonnie" She paused "In addition, you'll probably meet Harry and Arthur - twin sons of our good friends Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Luna Harriet, daughter of the Ambassador to The Veela Kingdom, Fleur Krum and her husband Viktor"

"You know Viktor Krum?" Emily's eyes went wide, while Lucy merely sighed and rolled hers.

"Mother is a big fan of Quidditch" The young girl said with in a resigned tone "And even after four hundred years, she still occasionally goes SQUEEE over some of the players" She saw her mother glare at her "What?"

"I do NOT squeee" Emily said in a dignified tone, causing a few people to smile.

"Of course not, mother" Lucy replied with a slight smile, then she turned back to Harry "Mr Potter...." She started, but Harry held up his hand.

"If you're going to be spending a lot of time with our children and their friends, how about you call us Uncle Harry and Aunty Luna, when we're not in public?" He suggested, and Luna nodded.

"Okay.... Uncle Harry" Lucy replied, and Harry nodded encouragingly "I don't mean to sound rude, but everyone seems to be going out of their way to help us, and be nice to us, and I was kind of curious as to why?" Before they could reply, she continued "I mean, The Volturi are not known for being kindly little kittens, and when I have met other vampires, they are generally terrified of being in our presence"

"I guess it comes down to three things" Harry said after a moment "The first is political - you are a guest in our country, and a powerful one at that. It never hurts to make a good impression, and, as my dad pointed out, if we can make the disruption in your life as little as possible, that's always a good thing" He paused for a moment as Emily nodded.

"The second is that we are not vampires, and so we don't answer to The Volturi as such, which means we have less of a reason to be terrified. In addition, the treaties between The International Confederation and The Volturi go back a long, long way and we are well aware of what we would have to do to provoke their wrath, and very capable of not doing it" He paused "So, since we are not in trouble with your mother, and this is not an official situation, we are letting our friendly side out to play"

"So you have an unfriendly side?" Lucy asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Count on it" Thomas and Callista said in unison, causing Harry and Luna to grin at them, and Emily and Lucy to laugh.

"And third?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Our children like you" Luna grinned "Which is the highest recommendation we can imagine" She paused as both Volterrans laughed "But honestly - we are just trying to make you feel at home, and help ease the transition from living in Volterra to living in the UK and starting school" Emily and Lucy exchanged glances, then both smiled.

"We are very grateful" Emily replied with a smile "So - what's next?"


	4. The New Ambassador - Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chief Warlock and Minister Of Magic go out to dine at The Veela Embassy.

ACT 3 : Tea With The Ambassador

Luna walked back in to her office, and flumped down behind her desk. While she had enjoyed the time away from The Ministry, she had forgotten how exhausting shopping on Back To School day could be, and how hard keeping control was over three excitable children in what Fred and George described as the World's Biggest Playground.

She honestly wondered how Ambassador Brown had coped with it as well as she did. Although Luna hadn't actually visited Volterra, she had heard enough tales from reliable sources to know that the home of The Volturi was a fairly stately place. The Elders, as everyone referred to them, were not ones for rowdy and rambunctious behaviour, and she couldn't imagine Lucy or Emily had seen anything like The Twins Wonder Factory Of Fun (another of Fred and George's names).

But it had all gone pretty well. Emily had been polite and friendly with everyone, even answering some of the questions about vampirism in general and The Volturi specifically, while Lucy had met the rest of the children and, as the young girl had phrased it, not freaked out at all.

And now - now it was over. All she had to deal with was a week of living with two excited children about to embark on the single most exciting part of their lives.

She rolled her eyes, then looked up as the door to her office opened, and Susan walked in.

"How may I help you, Miss Bones?" Luna asked with a tired smile.

"Isn't that my line?" Susan replied.

"Possibly, but if you start calling me Miss Bones, it's going to cause chaos"

"True" Susan tilted her head in acknowledgement "But, setting that aside, I have a message for you from The Ambassador to The Veela Kingdom"

"And what does our little flower want today?" Luna grinned.

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Marguerite de Vanderas would like to make a state visit at the end of October, and Ambassador Delacour would like to discuss it with you tonight"

"Two months in advance?"

"I think she'd also like to discuss Harriet's imminent arrival at Hogwarts, but if that was the case, she couldn't invite you to an official dinner" Susan smirked.

"Of course" Luna returned the smirk "Could you let my husband know we'll be going out to dinner at The Veela Embassy tonight?"

"Yes, m'am" Susan nodded "Did you have a nice day? Twins have fun?"

"To say the least" Luna rolled her eyes "Given the way Cally and Tom were behaving, not to mention Fred and George, I am surprised we didn't do anything to piss off Ambassador Brown"

"You let the Weasley twins loose on the Volturi Ambassador?" Susan's voice went up two octaves in surprise.

"Once Cally, Tom and Lucy saw the store...." Luna shrugged "But it turns out Emily has a good sense of humour" She paused "And, as she pointed out, since she has lived for fifteen hundred years, it takes a lot to insult her"

"She's fifteen hundred years old?" Susan blinked a few times "Really?"

"Fifteen hundred and seven, to be exact" Luna nodded "She doesn't get angry easily, especially with people she considers to be children"

"Which, I'm guessing, is pretty much everyone" Susan smiled "Anyway - would you like me to inform Ambassador Delacour you are accepting her invitation?"

"Yes please" Luna nodded again, then sighed "And could you also inform Miss Owens and Miss Smith as well"

"Really?" Susan raised her eyebrows curiously.

"WPS Rules" Luna moaned.

"Don't you just love being Lord of all you survey?" Susan grinned as she walked out of the room, leaving Luna laughing.

xoxox

"Your Dad has asked me to let you know that you're going to The Veela Embassy tonight" Miss Owens said as the twins walked through The Ministry towards the secure apparation point.

"Oh lord" Cally rolled her eyes "Another state reception?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too young to be this jaded?" The werewolf looked down at her charge, and Callista shrugged.

"Premature exposure to the cynical and manipulative world of politics?" She suggested, causing Miss Owens to laugh.

"Well, Miss Jaded, you'll be happy to learn that Madam Krum has invited your parents over to discuss a future state visit, and the impending arrival of no less than nine friends at our favourite school of magic" She smiled "So I think you and Miss Delacour will have a lot of time to scheme, plot and generally work out how you will make Uncle Severus' life a misery" She laughed as the twins looked at each other, then both started cackling.

xoxox

Luna threw up her arms in frustration as she stared at the parchment in front of her.

"Problem?" She looked up to see Lucinda stood at the door.

"My children start school in seven days. Which, incidentally, is the same day that I have to submit the draft budget for the next year of Ministry Operation costs. And is also the day I have to approve the curriculum of The Academy" She paused "What kind of utter moron decided that they should all happen on September 1st?" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them "But enough of me and my wacky problems - how may I be of assistance to The DMLE?"

"It doesn't matter" Lucinda held her hands up, then turned away, but Luna stood up.

"Lucy - whatever you came up here for, you might as well tell me" Luna smiled "Even if it makes me want to slap you, I'd rather do that now than a week from now when...." She gestured to the slew of parchments on her desk.

"Okay, okay" Lucinda walked in to the room, and sat down in front of her desk "I wanted to ask if you would need any extra Aurors deployed at King's Cross next week"

"Do you have any information about threats?" Luna leaned forward, but Lucinda shook her head quickly.

"No - nothing like that" She insisted with a smile "I just thought that with nine children of various dignitaries all being on the platform at once..." She trailed off, and Luna nodded.

"Thank you for the offer, but The WPS have assigned agents to some of the children, and - along with Mr Mallthis - they will be there. And - since a large number of these children have important parents...."

"Then there are good odds the werewolves will outnumber the children two to one" Lucinda nodded "And if we bring in a squad of Aurors, then no one will be able to move"

"Thank you for thinking of it, but I think we will be okay" Luna smiled at her.

"Excellent" Lucinda clapped her hands together, then stood up "If you like, I can look over the curriculum and give you my opinion" She held out her hand, and Luna smiled up at her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

"No - but I'm sure we can discuss it at my next review" Lucinda grinned at her, then, parchment in hand, turned and left the office, Luna's laughter following her.

xoxox

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to let you resign, Severus" Tom smiled at Snape as he held a parchment out to The Headmaster. Snape sighed, then flicked his hand and the parchment went up in flames.

"Eight of them!" He threw his hands up "Eight of the little...." Tom raised his eyebrows "....whipper-snappers" Snape shook his head "How about if I have an accident that leaves me unable to teach?"

"It would have to be convincing" Tom grinned "The loss of an arm or a leg - even a head" He paused "And by the way - it's not eight"

"It's not?" Snape looked at him hopefully.

"No - from all reports Cally and Tom Potter have made friends with the daughter of the Ambassador to Volterra, and plan to introduce her to the rest of their little gang" Tom's eyes went wide as Snape let out a stream of curses "SEVERUS SNAPE! You kiss your wife with that mouth?"

xoxox

"Madam Ambassador" Luna gave a slight bow as Fleur opened the door to their residence "Thank you for inviting us"

"My pleasure, Minister" She glanced at Harry "Chief Warlock"

"Seriously - I need a new title" Harry rolled his eyes as Fleur laughed, then turned to the twins "LH is in the blue room - I have arranged for your dinner to be served in there, so you don't have to listen to the boring, grown up talk"

"Thank you Aunty Fleur" The twins chorused in unison, then ran past her and up the stairs. Fleur watched them go, then turned back to Luna and Harry.

"So - are they as excited as my daughter is?"

"It's driving us mental" Luna rolled her eyes, then smiled as Fleur gestured for them to enter.

xoxox

"So - is Madam Minister insisting you have a body guard?" Luna Harriet Krum looked at the expressions on her friends faces, and sighed.

"One each" Tom said with a moan "Miss Tyler, and Master Noble"

"Miss Summers" Harriet glanced at Callista "One each? Seriously?"

"I think mum is worried about us being in different Houses" She paused "Or that Master Noble shouldn't be bursting in to girls' dorms at two in the morning"

"That kind of makes sense" Harriet nodded "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want him seeing me in my nightie" She smirked as Tom blushed "Oh god - they're not going to be in the classrooms are they?"

"No" Tom and Callista said together, and Tom continued "We talked Mum in to letting us have as close to normal experience at Hogwarts as we can"

"Thank you" Harriet leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush again. She leaned back, then turned to Callista "We have to cure him of this shy, innocent thing you know"

"I've tried" Callista grinned as her brother swiped at her.

"Because otherwise we'll be beating girls off with a stick" Harriet smirked as Tom blushed again "I think we'll have to tell Master Noble to keep an extra eye on him...." She stopped as Tom slapped his hand across her mouth, then whipped it away.

"Ewwwww! You licked my hand!" He made to wipe it down her sleeve, but she dodged.

"Thomas Vivian Potter!" Callista slapped him "You do not wipe spit on a girl's arm! What - were you raised in a barn?" Tom turned to stare at her in amusement "What?"

"Vivian? That's the best you could do?" Callista smirked at him.

"What if I tell Uncle Tommy to mention it to Judith?" She threw her arms up as Tom started pelting her with cushions, causing Harriet to laugh hysterically.

xoxox

"Should we be worried?" Luna glanced at the door as she, Harry and Fleur walked past the door to the kids room.

"Nah" Harry shook his head "They're probably just planning how to make Severus' life a misery for the next seven years"

"Oh my" Fleur giggled "I'd forgotten about that" She shook her head in amusement "Eight children of The Marauders, all entering Hogwarts at once"

"Nine" Luna said as they entered the dining room, and sat round the table. Fleur looked at her in surprise.

"You had another child?" She asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Harry turned to his wife "Do we look like the types to raise children in secret?" Luna smirked back at him, then turned to their host.

"Earlier today, our two - and only - children introduced us to Emilia D'Fey Marina Brown, and her daughter Lucy" She told Fleur, who stared back at her with a look of complete incomprehension "The new Ambassador to The Volturi"

"Oh" Fleur paused "She has a daughter?" She glanced between them "I thought.... The Immortal Children..."

"Adopted - Lucy is human" Harry explained "And how did you know about The Immortal Children? We nearly caused a diplomatic incident because we didn't know"

"Veela have a very long, and very good collective memory" Fleur stared down at the table "About two hundred and seventy five years ago, one of our clans was attacked by two vampire children. We lost sixty seven of our people, and it would have been more if The Volturi hadn't come forth to deal with them" She shook her head, then looked up "Some things are best left in the past, but some can never be forgotten" She paused "So you think your two adorable little children are going to corrupt someone else?"

"Are you suggesting our darling children would do something do wrong?" Luna asked in a mock offended voice, then grinned "So - nine children" She paused "Our little group is going to make up a third of the incoming class?"

"This is only just now occurring to you?" Harry gazed at his wife.

"No - but the idea that they might all get in to the same House...." She trailed off, shaking her head "You know if they all end up in Ravenclaw, Minnie is going to kill us"

"Yeah, but what are the odds they'll all end up together" Fleur said.

xoxox

"So - what House do want?" Harriet picked up a chip.

"Honestly?" Callista paused "I kind of want to be in Ravenclaw" Tom rolled his eyes "What?"

"You just want to go where Harry goes" He said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" She frowned at him, blushing "What about you, Harriet?"

"Hufflepuff" She smiled, causing them both to stare at her in confusion "Aunty Lucy was in Hufflepuff - and she tells me that during The Tournament, your Dad displayed quite a lot of Hufflepuffyness" She frowned "Is that even a word?"

"Gryffindor" Tom said firmly "I wanna be like Uncle Ron and Aunty Ginny"

"But we'll still be friends?" Harriet asked "I mean - if we all end up in different Houses, we won't stop spending time together?"

"Well - there are nine of us, if we include Lucy, so some of us will end up in the same House" Callista smiled "And Uncle Tommy and Aunty Minnie say there are a lot of shared common rooms - so, yes, I'd say we can still be friends"

"Good" Harriet grinned, then, with a smirk at Tom, added "But you know I'm going to kick your ass at charms"

xoxox

Two hours later, Harry and his family stood at the door.

"Sorry Viktor couldn't be here, but Puddlemere are playing away tonight"

"We know" Callista grinned "Harry and Arthur have been looking forward to the game for weeks"

"Even though The Cannons are going to get their asses kicked?" Fleur raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey - The Cannons might surprise you..." Callista started, then broke off, laughing "Yeah - I can't say that with a straight face"

"I'm thinking the Weasley twins are going to end up in Hufflepuff" Luna grinned "The loyalty they display to that team of theirs..... it even outstrips their father's, which I didn't think possible"

"So what about you two?" Fleur asked, looking down at the twins "Any thoughts on your new home?"

"Ravenclaw" Callista said "Though I'd settle for Slytherin - follow in the footsteps of Uncle Tommy" She looked up at her mother "Sorry, Professor Riddle"

"I realise it's difficult, but since you said you want to be treated as normal students...." Luna smiled as the twins nodded, then looked back up at their host "Anyway, my little flower, we should be getting home. I have another fun day of budgets and approvals and all sorts of fun and frolics, while I'm sure my husband has important things to do, being The Chief Teddy-Bear and all" She stepped to one side as Harry swiped at her arm "Plus my kids have to spend another day getting excited about going to Hogwarts"

"Tell me about it" Fleur grinned "Why do we tell them so far in advance? Wouldn't it be better just to keep them completely ignorant until the day before?"

"I will suggest that to Professor Riddle" Harry smiled, then he took his wife's hand "Good night, Madam Ambassador"

"Good night" Fleur nodded, then, as they reached the secure apparation point, she called out "Master Teddy-Bear"

xoxox

"Okay kids - you have half an hour, then it's bed time" Luna called out as Callista and Tom bounded up the stairs.

"Yes, mum" Callista's voice floated back to them, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"So how long before we check on them?" Harry grinned as he and Luna walked in to the lounge and sat down.

"I'd give them an hour" Luna shifted and lay her head in his lap "They'll tire themselves out, and then they'll be ready for bed" Harry played with her hair for a few minutes "So what's up?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at her upside down face.

"You only ever play with my hair when you worried about something" She smiled up at him "When your upset, you go to the shed, and when you're nervous, you pace"

"When did you get to know me so well?"

"Well - you marry someone, have their children, live with them for twenty years - turns out you get attached and start to notice things" Luna tilted her head to one side, which - he realised - was a very odd thing to see when looking down at someone "So - what's up?"

"I was just thinking...." He started, and looked up at the ceiling of the lounge "This time next week - the house will be so much emptier" He stared down at her "What are we going to do, when they're gone?"

"Well - having a lot of sex seems like a plan" She laughed as he blushed "You and your son - two peas"

"I know" He shook his head "I'm just worried this house will get too big for us, without the twins" He leaned down and kissed her softly "Aren't you?"

"I admit I'm more concerned we'll get swept up in work" She reached up and touched his cheek "That, since we don't have our children to come home for, we'll spend more time in the office" She realised he was smirking "What?"

"Well - given the plan you mentioned a moment ago, we could go for the big seven" She stared at him for a moment, then reached up and slapped his cheek.

"We are NOT going for the big seven" She stared up at him "The fact we've done two of them is bad enough"

"My Luna? Shy?" Harry tweaked her nose.

"I'm not shy" She pouted "But the idea of facing Lucy after we...." She paused, then shook her head "No - two is enough for me" She stared up at him "You're really worried about what we'll do when they're not here?" He shrugged.

"I'm going go miss them" He admitted. She smiled fondly at him.

"Me too, love"

xoxox

"You don't think they'll be coming over every day?" Tom's eyes widened in surprise "Don't they have work?"

"They're the two most important people in the country" Callista grinned "Which, according to Aunt Lucy, means they can do what they want and no one will argue with them"

"Do you think we could talk to Uncle Tommy? Get him to ban them from the school except for emergencies?"

"We could try" Callista sighed "Maybe if we talk to the others, we can present a untied front"

"United" Tom said with a slight smile "Do you think they're still up?" He gestured to the communications mirror on her desk.

"I suggest you wait until tomorrow" They both turned at their mother's voice "As you pointed out earlier tonight, Harry and Arthur will only just be getting back from the game, and if Fleur's general behaviour is anything to go by, young Luna will already be in bed" She paused "And if you are going to organize a rebellion against your father and I, you should at least wait until we're at work" Both the children blushed bright red.

"You heard?"

"Mothers are omnipresent" Harry said, walking up beside his wife "They know all, see all, hear all and...." He paused "Do something else that's really impressive" The children giggled while Luna looked at him fondly.

"English was never your strong point, love" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek - accompanied by loud, protesting squeals from both kids - then turned back to her children "We promise we will not turn up at school, my darlings, and we will endeavour not to embarrass you" She walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead "Now - you two should be in bed. You can start your secret society tomorrow" She watched the two of them climb in to their beds, then walked out and turned out the light.

"Do you think they know they won't get to share a room at school?" Harry asked as he and Luna walked towards their bedroom.

"They don't do it often" Luna replied "Though I foresee them doing it a lot in the next week. They know they're going to be apart once they get to school..." She trailed off, glancing back at the door to the kids' room "There's a lot of change coming, isn't there?"

"Oh yes" He grinned as he pushed the door to the room open "But honestly, would you have it any other way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> All original characters (the various children, some of the Ambassadors etc) belong to me.
> 
> Harry Potter and associated characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Volturi and associated characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> Notes
> 
> Despite the disclaimer, this not an overt cross-over with Twilight. However there are a few references, hence the disclaimer.
> 
> The story is a day to day drama set in The Ministry of Magic (along with The Wizengamot and Hogwarts), and based on an entirely alternate universe that doesn't remotely relate to JK Rowling's world (however that will be explained as it goes along).
> 
> It was originally going to be set after "Harry Potter and The Dark Lord Sidious", however due to the fact that the vast majority of the major characters were dead, it became almost impossible to write a following story. So I kept some of what I had set up there, and transposed it in to this shiny new universe.
> 
> The thing that almost universally connects all the Harry Potter fanfiction is that every story has "a big bad", or is full of drama and crisis. Which kind of makes sense, since they are all about Harry and Voldemort, or about Harry's future life as an Auror, or the return of Voldemort and so forth.
> 
> And most of my stories follow the same pattern (those that aren't parodies and musicals, that is), since they are the easiest types of stories to write. Even "The Western Sky" is about long-term "big bads", again because it makes for exciting story telling.
> 
> So this is a new departure. A wizarding version of "The West Wing" (for want of a better phrase), about the day to day trials and tribulations of Ministry workers, school teachers and so forth. And, of course, their children - because the family life aspect is a big part of the story (and is very fun to write).
> 
> This is pretty much a pilot episode. I have no plans at the moment to write any more because I don't know if people are interested in stories like this. Ones without dramatic battles and larger-than-life enemies. Ones that are basically simple drama stories, about family life and politics, rather than evil beings and dark forces.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and hey - maybe I can start a whole new breed of stories :)


End file.
